New Perspectives
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: *New Life series #4: Skitz three-shot* Landing near Yellow Pine, Idaho, after their fall from the Bus gives Fitz and Skye advantages and disadvantages: they're in contact with civilization, but they have to come up with a story for how they got there. Of course the happily-married "Isaac and Marie Green" were the first covers they came up with! Because nothing can ever be simple...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it's been _so_ long since I posted one of these! Skitz is here now, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fury just rolled his good eye heavenward, admitting to Hunter and Bobbi, "It's not like I expected much better then sex in a SUV out of you two." A new thought seemed to occur to him as he slowly turned to face Fitz, saying, "But I did expect better than this from you."_

 _Fitz snorted, declaring, "Then you'll be disappointed to know that what happened between Skye and I included more time in a vehicle than Hunter and Bobbi's little tale ever did."_

 _Fury raised his eyebrows questioningly, drawling, "Do tell."_

* * *

"Honestly," Fitz admitted, I'm not a hundred percent certain what happened in the very beginning; I had hit my head as we fell from the bus and lost consciousness in midair. Skye's the one who really took care of the two of us."

"Is that so?" Fury turned to the brunette then, his eye piercing as he demanded, "Then let's hear how the two of you became," he waved at the twins that Fitz and Skye held. "The four of you."

"Okay," Skye agreed, shifting to a more comfortable position with her son on her lap as she began to talk. "Where to start… I guess, like Leo said, unfortunately for us, he was unconscious when we landed from the fall. However, in our favor, we landed much closer to civilization than anyone else."

* * *

Every. Thing. _Hurt_.

Skye wasn't sure how long she lay on the ground, catching her breath and doing a mental checklist to make sure that no bone of her body was broken – miraculously nothing was – before she realized that something was wrong. Fitz. She'd seen him hit his head as he fell from the plane in the moment before she slid into the sky after him; she'd glimpsed the way his head had lolled listlessly, not just jerked about by the wind. He'd fallen in the same area she had… and he'd been unconscious while doing it.

Snapping into a sitting position and fighting the wave of soreness that the motion brought on, she looked wildly around her, hoping to see ginger hair, the wool of his sweater, anything! Yet she saw nothing from where she sat, so she stumbled onto her feet and performed a more thorough search of the field where the two of them had landed – he had to be here with her! – and… There!

She scrambled towards the familiar brown loafer and fell to her knees beside the still unconscious engineer. "Fitz! Come on, wake up!" No dice; he didn't listen, remaining stubbornly out of it, and for some reason that scared her almost as much as the spill from the bus just had. "Don't leave me alone, Fitz!" she begged, but she had no idea how to wake him up.

She put her head in her hands, taking a shuddering breath before she reminded herself that her teammate was still breathing. She wasn't truly alone, then, but for the time being she did have to take care of the both of them. With that thought, she shoved onto her feet and did another one-eighty, trying to figure out where they were at.

Idaho. May had been flying over Idaho, so they must still be in Idaho. And there was a road! On the edge of the field, there was a dirt road. And somewhere along a road there would be civilization! She could get help for Fitz, call Coulson to come pick them up, and this nightmare could end just as easily as quickly as it had begun!

 _As soon as she could get Fitz to this figurative town,_ she realized, looking over her shoulder at her deadweight comrade.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and made a decision. She should probably leave him here and run down the road alone, but she couldn't bring herself to. What if he woke up, thought he was alone, and stumbled off in the opposite direction? She couldn't take that chance, so she gripped his wrists, hoping that she wouldn't do any further damage to him, and tugged one step, two, three.

When she finally reached the edge of the field, Fitz's body hit the road with a jar that made her wince. "Sorry," she muttered before giving him another sharp tug.

It had to be done even if she didn't like it.

Almost a quarter mile down the road, she really didn't like it. But then, like some sort of far-off mirage she saw it. A truck was coming!

"Hey!" She dropped Fitz's wrists and screamed, waving her arms wildly above her head. "Hey! We need help! Help us!"

Finally the truck pulled to a stop beside her on the road, and a weathered old man peered out at her from his equally old truck.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked worriedly, watching her from over the rims of his spectacles.

"No!" She gestured behind her at Fitz and then froze even as their Good Samaritan burst into action. What could she tell him? Not that she was from SHIELD, that much she knew! So as the man sprang from his truck and started to check Fitz's vitals, she stumbled over the words, "My husband and I had a hiking accident. He hit his head and passed out, and I didn't know what to do."

"Well, you're in luck, ma'am," the man replied calmly, neither looking up from Fitz nor questioning her story. "I just so happen to be a retired doctor. I'm a little rusty, but this close to the forest, I'll be your best bet at immediate medical care. Fortunately, your husband doesn't seem hurt beyond his rather impressive goose egg. Would you two like to come back to my house with me? My Maggie rents out a spare room to passersby anyhow; we'd be glad to put you up until he's got a clean bill of health from yours truly."

Skye laughed disbelievingly, barely believing this twist of good luck. "If you're sure… Are you sure? Because that would be really, very appreciated."

"It'll be no problem at all," the doctor declared. "Now let's you and I get this young man into the truck."


	2. Chapter 2

In short order, Skye and the doctor – Dr. Clemmons, she found out – had Fitz in the truck and then in the doctor's own home. Even as high-strung, on-guard, and sore as Skye was, Dr. Clemmons and Maggie, his wife, were calming presences. With practiced hands, the elderly couple had Fitz comfortably situated in a bed with Skye beside him once she'd refused to leave him alone.

She didn't want him to wake up and destroy the little story that she'd been concocting on the fly. She was probably overthinking all of this, she thought when she had a quiet second lying beside Fitz. However, she didn't know exactly why they'd experienced such horrible turbulence, and while it was probably just a fluke, did she really want to take that chance? Not without talking to Fitz, she didn't.

Fortunately, he was stirring, and when she saw his eyes flutter open, Skye murmured softly, "Hi, honey."

He jerked as far back as he could go without falling out of the bed, understandably alarmed to find the two of them sharing a bed, and looked wildly around with wide eyes. "W-what…?"

"We're safe," Skye assured him, rolling over on her side to better face him. I hope. "We fell from the bus, you were knocked out, so I dragged you down the road a little and stopped this country doctor. He helped us out and we're at his house now. He wants us to stay for a couple of days to recover from what I told him was a hiking accident." She hesitated before adding, "Also, since I didn't want to tell him we're SHIELD, I just said that we're…" she cringed. "Married?" Fitz didn't have to say a word, his expression told her what his opinion was. "I'm not crazy," she declared. "I just panicked in the moment and said the first thing that came to mind!"

Fitz opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the bedroom door opened and Mrs. Clemmons poked her head in with a friendly smile in place. "Who are you tal-Oh! You're awake, young man!" She called over her shoulder, "Ned, your patient's awake!" before stepping into the room. "You know, it occurred to Ned and I that we never even asked what your names were."

Fitz didn't even glance at Skye before he answered, "Isaac Green."

Skye blinked in surprised to hear that he'd slid an American accent into his voice as she simultaneously wondered, _"Isaac" after Isaac Newton?_ Realizing that Mrs. Clemmons was looking to her for her name, Skye blurted, "Marie."

 _After Marie Curie,_ she realized, refraining from a wince. _All Fitz's fault._

Dr. Clemmons slipped into the room, saying happily, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Green. Isaac, I'm Dr. Ned Clemmons. Has your wife explaining everything?" Fitz nodded and Dr. Clemmons answered, "Good, good. Down to business, then. Where does it hurt?"

Skye knew that Fitz had to be as sore from the fall from the bus as she was, but he answered only, Headache."

"I should say so!" the doctor chuckled, stepping up to Fitz and shining a penlight into his eye. "Hm. Actually, you're doing better than I anticipated. I was almost certain you'd have a concussion – you certainly have the goose egg on your head fit for one – but you don't seem to."

"G-great," Fitz declared, wincing at his stammer.

Dr. Clemmons frowned. "You alright there, son?"

Fitz grit his teeth, trying to fend off his stammer – something that would give rise to more questions – but he was too nervous, and the stammer popped up even if the American accent stayed in place. "I-I am."

"Have you always…?"

"Stammered?" Fitz nodded. "Speech im-impediment from," he rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if to ward off a pesky fly. "F-for-forever a-ago."

Skye was having a little trouble keeping her expression neutral. She'd forgotten how good a liar and actor her sudden partner was.

"From childhood?" Dr. Clemmons inquired.

Fitz nodded. "S-speech th-therapy never h-helped, even."

"Well, alright then, young man," Dr. Clemmons shrugged skeptically. "As long as you're sure it's no effect from your hiking accident."

"It's not," Fitz answered honestly.

"Alright then," Dr. Clemmons said again. "Well, in that case, I suggest you two spend the day relaxing in bed; you've had a tough day and deserve the rest."

He really had no idea.

"Which means that you have to rest;" Mrs. Clemmons teased. "No hanky panky in the guest room I keep for the grandkids, please, good-looking couple though you are."

Fitz remained silent, nodding with a smile, and Skye added a cheerful, "Yes, ma'am."

The older woman slipped out of the room behind her husband, shutting the door after she informed them, "I'm going to bring you two a couple of bowls of chicken noodle soup; is that alright?"

"You don't have to do that," Skye protested, starting to feel a little guilty.

"It's no trouble at all; we'll just call it doctor's orders," Mrs. Clemmons smiled before shutting the bedroom door entirely.

Skye waited until her footsteps had faded completely before she fell back against the pillows with a huffy sigh. "'A good-looking couple' indeed."

"Hush. Go to… sleep… Marie," Fitz muttered, closing his own eyes.

"You're sure that's a good idea, considering the knot on your head?"

"It's fine… since I'm not… concussed. Now… quit… being such a… worried… wife."

Skye took a pillow from behind her head and hit him with it.

"You… started it!" Fitz yelped quietly, keeping his voice down because of their hosts.

"And you're going to finish it?" Skye asked acridly, remembering how into it he'd gotten the other time they'd pretended to be a couple.

Fitz closed his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly.

Skye glared thoughtfully at him as she finally settled back against the pillows. He really could be good at undercover work… At length she asked him about something she had always suspected. "That time we all went undercover on the train – were you the reason Jemma had such a thorough backstory?" Fitz merely smiled – confirming her thoughts – and she asked suspiciously, "Are you coming up with a backstory for Isaac and Marie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz's grin widened and he answered, "As we speak."

"Care to share, hubby dearest?" she drawled.

Fitz opened his eyes then and began to explain his idea for their temporary personas, pausing only when Mrs. Clemmons brought their soup in. Thus the overly-affectionate – "so no one… will question… us" – Isaac and Marie Green were born and acted out for the next thirty-six hours while they were with the Clemmons's.

But eventually Dr. Clemmons declared "Isaac" fit for the world again and drove him and "Marie" into what passed as the village proper of Yellow Pine, Idaho. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked them worriedly.

Skye climbed out of the truck in front of the village's diner and stood beside Fitz, taking her teammate's hand as she assured their benefactor, "Yeah. Thank you so much for your help, though. I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Of course. It was my pleasure."

So saying, the elderly doctor readjusted his baseball cap, gave the duo one last glance, and drove away. Fitz and Skye walked into the diner, their joined hands swinging between them.

The two of them sat down at a table in the all but empty place and Fitz asked, "Now what?"

"Now we find a way to get ahold of AC," in the second before the waitress stopped at their table.

 _The question is, how do we get ahold of him?_

Skye and Fitz ordered, and as the waitress hurried away, Skye's eyes slid out the window behind Fitz, always on the alert. She was almost certainly overthinking the turbulence the bus had hit – Fitz had even told her so one night when they were in the guest bedroom, supposedly sleeping – but in this village, with strangers on every side, she wasn't inclined to calm down just yet. She and Fitz needed to come up with a plan, anyway, so –

Then she saw it.

There was an old mint-green, fifteen-passenger van sitting in a dejected corner of the diner parking lot with a "for sale" sign in its front window. It wasn't much to look at, but still her eyes lit up. She knew exactly how to work with that.

When the waitress returned with their food, Skye asked her about the van, and the girl answered, "It's my cousin's. If you actually want the thing, he'll cut you a deal for three hundred dollars."

"Does it run right?" Skye asked, ignoring the dismayed look on Fitz's face for the time being. The waitress nodded and Skye grinned, standing up from the table as she said, "I saw an ATM outside; I'll be right back."

Half an hour later, Skye and Fitz were finished with their meal and heading across the parking lot to check out their new – at least to them – acquisition.

As Skye opened the hood, Fitz muttered, "It looks like… the-the-the Mystery Machine."

Skye smirked, happy with the good condition the vehicle actually appeared to be in, and offered, "I'm sure we could get a can of spray paint somewhere if you want to add flowers to the paint job."

Fitz sighed as he leaned down beside her to survey the mechanics himself and asked, "Does that make… you Velma… or Daphne?"

"Then you're either Velma or Shaggy," Skye shot back.

"Fred! Those traps t-took en-engin-engineering, you know."

She laughed. "Then you be Fred and I'll be Daphne."

"They're a… a couple," Fitz protested, eyeing her with a wrinkled nose. "And we're… not."

She laughed again at the dubious look on his face, poking him in the ribs as she joked, "Sure we are, Isaac."

Fitz made a face and captured her hand so that she wouldn't poke him again, rolling his eyes as he replied, "Sure, Marie."

* * *

And they weren't a couple, not really… not, at least, from the very start. But "Isaac and Marie" – their constant little displays of physical affection – had laid the foundation for them to become something more, and coupled with living in the close quarters of a van… they started falling for one another before they even realized what was happening. By the time the duo did realize that what they were feeling went farther than just a partnership or codependency at being alone together, they were spending their days driving around, living in the van in Boise while Skye tried to locate the ever-moving bus on a laptop she'd bought.

Nearly seven months – and a few rounds of sex between the two – had passed since they'd originally fallen from the bus, and just as Skye and Fitz started to question exactly what it was that they were feeling for one another, Skye figured out that she was pregnant. Fitz was the only possible father, and while, at first, both of them did a commendable job of not panicking, getting an ultrasound done the day after she told Fitz scrapped that idea. They were having twins – and raising one, let alone two, infants in a van was just not going to happen.

* * *

Leaving the clinic, Skye and Fitz slumped down in the driver's and passenger's seats of the van, both feeling like they'd gotten the wind knocked out of them.

Fitz spoke first, raking a hand through his hair as he asked, "What are we…?"

"I don't know," Skye muttered, shuffling the pamphlets that the ultrasound tech had shoved into her numb hands. Adoption agencies, abortion clinics, parenting classes… which to choose?

"Your decision," Fitz murmured.

Skye snorted. "Yes and no." She turned to look at him, straight on, for the first time since they'd seen the ultrasound. "What we decide with these babies could make the difference in what we do with SHIELD. We can't raise kids and hunt down the bus."

Fitz sighed, tapped his foot, looked out the window, and sighed again before he answered lowly, "I know… I'm with you… whatever you decide… We stay… together."

He looked back at her, and the fear in his eyes made her want to melt. In a way, they were both still kids, at least the kids of Coulson's team, but falling from the bus had thrust them together and forced them to make the decisions, to adopt a new perspective of one another.

This pregnancy was going to do the same thing.

Skye smiled timidly and reached across the console to take his hand before she looked back down at the pamphlets she held in her other hand. "I don't want an abortion. It would be easiest, practically speaking, but these are little pieces of you and me, and I kind of like the idea of them being out there in the world."

Fitz grinned at her, nodding – she'd apparently said something that he wanted to hear – before he snatched the abortion clinic pamphlet from her hand and tossed it out the window behind him.

"But I don't know if I can raise kids, or even if we can, just the two of us," Skye added, her frown returning.

Fitz nodded again and the van went quiet before he suggested, "Don't… decide now… not yet… Let's try… harder… to find the team… first… and if we do… find them… we'll go from there. Okay?"

Skye sighed and pressed his hand to her cheek. "Okay."

* * *

So they redoubled their efforts to locate the bus and one month later – after all this time, one month later – it paid off. Skye had never been so glad to hear any sound as she was to hear May's voice coming through a speaker and into their van. Skye and Fitz found out that Coulson, May, Bobbi, and Hunter were already back aboard the bus, and had been for months, though they'd all gone even further off the grid while trying to find their missing teammates. They agreed that the following day May would land the bus in the field where Skye and Fitz had originally fallen, and Fitz drove like a maniac to make sure that they got there on time.

* * *

The reunion was an interesting one, to say the least. Even though Skye was barely past her first trimester, with the twins she was starting to show a little already, so she and Fitz both had expected someone – Skye figured it would be May; Fitz's worst fear was that it would be "Papa" Coulson – to comment on her pregnancy. What they hadn't expected was for Coulson, Hunter, May, and Bobbi to all disembark from the bus wearing wedding rings – with May and Bobbi being noticeably more pregnant then Skye, nonetheless!

…But in the end that made it all the easier for Skye and Fitz to commit to raising their twins – Brody and Ella – with their "cousins." And being surrounded by newlyweds? Of course that got Fitz and Skye in the mood to ask May to fly the bus to Vegas of an afternoon!

* * *

Skye shrugged, a completely unruffled smile finding its way onto her face as she completed her story with a flippant, "The end. That story alright by you?"

"Is it the true story?" Fury asked, half-glaring at her with his one good eye.

"Of course," Fitz said.

"Then I guess I don't really have a choice as to whether or not it's alright, if it's already happened, now do I? My displeasure won't change nothing," he drawled. "But what I do have the power to change is whether or not he-" Fury pointed to Ward. "Gets to stay a free man. Last time I checked, he had a good number of crimes to pay up for."

Jemma paled, but both she and Ward stayed silent, letting Coulson be the one to speak up and say, "There is a date of expungement on things like this."

"He's a HYDRA _mercenary!"_ Fury bit out.

"He's a father, a husband, and a good man," Jemma bit out from between clenched teeth, all of her reserve from before long gone.

"Yeah," Fury whipped suddenly towards her. "On that note – last time I checked, Agent Triplett said you'd issued a death threat against him on the very day you all disappeared. So how exactly," he waved a hand between the two of them and the baby Jemma was still holding. "Did this happen?"

Jemma smiled, all false sincerity and barely veiled desire to kill the man who'd just threatened her husband, and answered sweetly, "He saved my life."

* * *

 **There you have it - the end! Hopefully you liked it! Up next, last but not least, Biospecialist! I'll be honest, though - I haven't even started writing it, so I have _no_ idea when it's going to be published. Be patient with me, please; it may take me awhile, but I haven't left a project unfinished yet! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
